


Office Space

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, They work in an office, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis work in the same office. They get a bit naughty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

> As always I suck at summeries and tagging so bear with me pretty please. And let's hope my parents never find this woohoo.

“Fuck.”

   Louis stabs at the keys of the laptop, frustrated with himself. He’s supposed to have the first draft of his article sent in to the editor by five o’clock and it is four fifteen at the moment. He panics and searches for the file in his Document folder. He can’t find it.

   “Fuckity fuckery frick,” He mumbles and drags his hands down his face. “Niall!”

   His friend shows up at his shoulder, nuzzling his chin into his neck. “What’s up, Lou-Lou?”

   Louis ignores the nickname and waves frantically at the screen. “This fucking thing wouldn’t send my file off and now, I can’t find it at all.” Niall pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and reaches past his body and taps a little at the keys. Then, he goes through every bloody folder on the laptop and comes up blank.

   “I dunno, mate,” Niall begins, sighing and flopping down in the chair next to Louis, arms thrown on the rests. “It seems like your computer hasn’t saved it.”

   Louis groans out, massaging his temples. “Then, what the hell am I supposed to do?”

   “Take it to Harry,” Niall says, shrugging like it’s the easiest thing in the world. “Or, what was it you called him again?” He has a wicked grin on his face that Louis wants to smack right off, spinning around on his swivel chair, eyebrows waggling.

   Louis slouches in his seat. “Curly Boy,” He grumbles, avoiding eye-contact with his Irish friend. Niall chuckles and pokes Louis’ cheek.

   “You like him,” Niall singsongs, doing a little dance and humming to himself.

   “Shut up, Neil,” Louis growls playfully, swatting his arm.

   “Oi,” the boy says and rubs the place where Louis had hit him, looking offended. “It’s not my fault that you keep thinking about him every night before you go to bed.”

   Louis laughs. “Actually, it is. You’re the one who sends me dirty text messages about him. It interrupts my nightly tea time.”

   “No, but seriously, you’ve had a crush on the bloke since you started at the company. Do something about it.”

   “So, you’re saying that I should use this opportunity to—what, seduce him?” Louis crosses his arms. Niall nudges his side with his elbow, winking.

   “Exactly.”

   Louis gives him a look. “Ha ha. No way. Not happening. I don’t even know if he’s gay.” He copies what Niall is doing, swiveling around in his chair, tired expression fixed on his stupid computer screen.

   “I do,” Niall says simply, leaning back on the headrest of his chair. “Saw him fooling around with that Grimshaw dude at the Christmas party last year”—Louis can’t help it, he cringes—“and even if he wasn’t, you’re just the guy to turn him gay.”

   “Really?” Louis asks, hesitant, eyebrow arching and fingers tapping against the table.

   “Yeah,” says Niall, casually like only he can when talking about this kind of stuff. “I’m straight and I’d fuck you.”

   “Okay,” Louis drags the word out. “Too much information. But cheers.” He picks up his phone and his laptop and hipchecks Niall out of the way. The boy laughs loudly as Louis scrunches his nose up and waltzes off to Harry’s office. His heart starts to beat faster as he makes his way there. It is a floor up in the building and for every step he takes, the weaker his body feels. He has had a crush on this boy for two years and he feels so pathetic when the laptop almost slips from his grasp. It’s getting ridiculous, now.

   The door to the office is open and Louis sees Harry sitting at his desk. The boy is focused on his computer screen, chewing on those plump lips that would probably feel like heaven to kiss. Louis’ breath lodges in his throat when he sees Harry lean back, stretching his arms out and causing his shirt to climb up, revealing a sharp v-line. His big hands dig into his curls and ruffle them, making the earbuds in his ears jostle a bit.

   Louis clears his throat roughly and knocks on the door. Harry’s eyes come up to meet his and then, they trail slowly down his body. Louis feels extremely self-conscious. He wears a button-up maroon shirt that enhances his waist and his favourite white trousers that he picked with care this morning. He shifts the laptop in his arms and steps further into the room.

   “Um,” He begins. “I seem to have lost a file and I was wondering if you could help me.”

   “Oh yeah sure,” Harry slips his earbuds out. Louis comes forward, handing over his laptop and stands next to his chair. Harry rubs his fingers over his lips as he searches through Louis’ computer, looking for possible folders the file could’ve transferred to. Louis tries to ignore the way Harry spreads his legs and leans back, exposing his long torso, but it doesn’t really work out that well. Especially not when the boy’s big-ass hands cover the entire keyboard, long fingers moving deftly over the keys. Louis thinks of how it would be like to just swing his leg over his lap right now and circle his—

   Louis starts to shift awkwardly, pulling at his shirt and toying with his phone, trying to think of his grandmother’s stockings, anything but sex. He notices a small smirk on Harry’s face and stops fiddling, setting his phone down on the desk, scowling.

   “Okay, the file isn’t saved, but I can help you restore it so you don’t have to write it all again,” says Harry, head tilted back to lock eyes with Louis, who currently can’t believe that a human can have that special shade of green.

   “Okay, go for it,” Louis says, setting his hands on his waist and tilting his hips to the side, totally not meant to be flirting. Totally. Harry grins and begins tapping away at the keys. Louis doesn’t even pay attention to what he’s doing with his laptop; he’s too wrapped up in the way Harry bites on his lip in concentration, how he drags his fingers in his hair occasionally and the stretch of his t-shirt over his broad shoulders that Louis just wants to grip in his hands. Louis shakes his head and rubs his temples. He’s feeling a bit dehydrated, that’s all. He makes his way over to the door. “I’m gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?”

   Harry looks up and once again, Louis can see his eyes travelling down his body. He flushes and casts his eyes upward and Harry just grins. “Yeah, just water will be great.”

Louis nods and scampers out the door. He sighs heavily and curses to himself. Harry’s just a guy, for fuck’s sake. Louis tries to shake himself out of it as he pushes buttons on the vending machine at the end of the hall, watching as the fizzy drink drops to the bottom and just rolls there. He brings it out and as he waits for the bubbles to calm down a bit, he grabs a water bottle from the line on one of the tables, for Harry. He takes one for himself, too, while at it. He’s barely drunken anything all day and a fizzy drink probably won’t do much good.

   He pops the can open and takes a sip, feeling the bubbles sizzle down his throat.

   What is he going to do about Harry? Niall has spent the last two years trying to set them up, but Louis chickens out at the last minute and tells him off. What is he so afraid of? He shouldn’t be; Harry is just a normal person, like everyone else. But, no, he’s special. He’s friendly to everyone and has that quirky sense of humour that draws everybody in. He’s humble and kind and gentle, yet so extremely hot and sexy, it’s overwhelming at times. Louis sighs. He needs to get his shit together. He has the opportunity of a lifetime, now. Why the hell shouldn’t he go for it?

The blinds of the windows looking into Harry’s office are now closed, but the door is still open and Louis tosses the empty can into the recycling bin just outside before he enters, wondering why he has closed the blinds. He walks over to Harry, putting one water bottle beside him and twisting the cap of the other one.

   Harry is still in his chair, the keys on the keyboard clicking as he types.

   “How’s it going?” Louis asks, uncomfortable with the silence.

   “Oh, your computer is fine,” Harry draws back and places his elbows on the rests on either side of the chair. “The file is restored.”

   Louis breathes out in relief and throws his hands up. “Thank you! God, I could kiss you right now.” He barely even gets to register what just slipped out of his mouth before Harry chuckles.

   “Why don’t you then?”

   Louis thinks his eyebrows might disappear into his hairline. “Excuse me?”

   Harry grins and rises from his seat. He stands in front of Louis, where he’s leaning against the wall. “You heard me.” Louis’ heart jackrabbits as he is backed further into the wall. Harry smirks, dimples showing.

   “Kiss. Me,” He says and Louis’ knees just might buckle, but he plays it off, clearing his throat.

   “Are you being serious?” He asks, voice wavering and Harry seems to take some pride in it, plucking the water bottle from Louis’ grasp and tossing it on the desk. He then proceeds to cage the smaller boy in, an arm on either side of him.

   “Mhm, I never joke when it comes to kisses,” Harry looks almost offended and Louis wants to laugh. He would if they weren’t in this position, the other boy towering over him, close enough that he can feel his breath on his face. Harry leans in and brushes his lips against his jawline, the softest of kisses. He’s still waiting for Louis to initiate the kiss and how can he resist when his neck is tickled by Harry’s soft curls?

   “Kiss me,” Harry murmurs softly against his skin and Louis lets out a strangled huff and connects their lips. Louis moves as if to take control of it, making it fast and hasty, but the taller boy releases a noise, gripping Louis’ hands. “Slow down,” he mumbles and cups Louis’ cheeks, which are flaming now, turning the kiss around, making it slow and passionate and so incredibly intimate. Louis whimpers without meaning to and Harry groans, drawing him in closer. He puts a hand in the dip of Louis’ back and holds his face with the other, pressing a thumb down into his jaw, causing his mouth to open fully on a gasp and he slips his tongue in. Louis wonders if he can taste the flavour of the fizzy drink on him from the way he is flicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

   Louis’ hips gyrate without him even thinking about it and Harry moans, moving with him in small motions. It turns into full grinding, though, when Harry pulls one of Louis’ legs up to hitch above his hipbone. God, Louis has wanted Harry’s hands on him for so long and now one of them is wandering up and down his leg in patterns while the other holds him around his back.

   “Um,” says Louis, words muffled against Harry’s lips as he paws at his chest. “We might want to close the door.”

   Harry looks dazed, eyes glassy as he backs away. Both boys are out of breath. Louis’ eyes drop down to Harry’s crotch and he almost moans out at the obvious bulge there. He coughs into his fist and then scurries over to the door, maintaining eye-contact with Harry the whole time as he closes it and turns the lock. Harry fingers at the edge of his jeans, seeming a bit unsure for a minute.

   “Should I-uhm…?” Harry trails off and quirks an eyebrow as he bends down, opens a drawer and holds up a square of foil, eyes questioning.

   “You actually have those in the office?” Louis asks, incredulous. Harry smirks and hooks a thumb into one of his belt loops and it’s so fucking ridiculous how attractive it is that Louis waltzes back over to Harry, who is ready for him, grabbing at his waist and groping his bum. Harry hoists him up on the desk, planting his hands on either side of him. Louis grasps at his t-shirt, yanking it over the boy’s head, revealing a tattooed torso, with mouth-watering ridges and dips that Louis wants to dig his tongue into. Harry delves into Louis’ mouth as he unbuttons the boy’s maroon shirt hastily, looking near ready to rip the thing off, but Louis forces him to slow down, since he actually has to get home later, preferably fully clothed. Harry drags his hands down Louis’ torso and up his back while the smaller boy tries to get his between them, unzipping his trousers and Harry’s jeans.

   “Are you sure you want this?” Harry asks, panting and then gasping when Louis hauls him in by his bum and grinding their crotches together.

   “Does it look like I don’t?” Louis’ words are muffled against Harry’s Adam’s apple.

   “No, not really,” Harry replies, distracted by the movement of Louis’ body beneath him. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He nibbles at his ear, rocking into it when Louis palms his cock.

   Louis’ cheeks flush, redder than they were before. He’s feeling slightly overwhelmed. Ten minutes ago he never would’ve dreamed this would happen.

   (Well, he has, on several occasions, but that’s beside the point)

   Harry hooks his thumbs in Louis’ trousers and pants and helps him wiggle out of them. Louis throws his head back when his cock is exposed to fresh air. His hips cant up into Harry’s hands when he roams them over his sensitive skin. The boy’s big palm envelopes the head and Louis moans. Keeping his legs on either side of Harry, he leans forward, latching onto Harry’s collarbone and sucking on his skin while diving into the boy’s pants, getting a hand around him and holy hell. Louis makes a noise into Harry’s neck, barely fitting his fingers around his girth.

   “Shit, shit, okay,” Harry groans and disentangles himself from Louis’ grasp. At first, Louis is a bit worried and scared that he’s going to leave him like this but then Harry opens the same drawer he had pulled the condom out of and brings out a few packets of lube, tossing them up on the desk and returning to his position between Louis’ legs.

   “You have no patience,” Harry drawls, yanking him closer by the knees so his bum hangs over the edge and then flips him around. Louis huffs out a surprised breath when his chest collides with the desk-top.

   “No, sir,” says Louis, tongue in cheek. Harry smacks his thigh.

   “Oooh,” Harry is smiling around his words, Louis can tell. “Call me that again.”

   “Sir, please,” Louis puts in extra effort to make his voice high and raspy, practically moaning it out. It works, obviously, because he feels him freeze behind him.

   “Shit,” Harry says and there are lips pressing to the crease where Louis’ thigh and bum meet. “You gonna be good for me?”

   “Yes,” Louis breathes, bracing himself up on his forearms.

   “Good boy,” Harry’s voice goes deep, really deep and it is so close to make Louis’ knees knock together. “You come when I tell you.” His lips shift down to his inner thigh, sucking a mark there. Harry wraps his hands around Louis’ ankles and pulls them apart and then massages his arse, spreading him out.

   “Fuck,” Louis mutters when Harry places a broad lick to his rim, following it up with quick flits of his tongue. Harry practically _devours_ Louis’ bum, fitting his lips around his hole and sucking hard. “Oh!” Louis clears the space around him, pushing away pens and post-it notes and laptops to grip the other side of the desk.

   He bites down on his bicep, moaning. “Oh _god_ , you’re good at this.” Harry hums and dips his tongue in a few times quickly before straining it to plunge inside, flicking it against his walls. Louis whimpers, rocking back into it as if he’s fucking himself on Harry’s diligent tongue. Harry pulls back and blows on his wet clenching muscle and it makes Louis tense up and beg for more. He can feel the boy’s grin against his bum and is about to comment on that but then Harry goes back to sucking and laving and nibbling at his rim and it renders him kind of speechless.

   After what feels like hours of incessant sucking and licking that makes Louis’ legs shake, Harry withdraws. Louis hears foil being ripped and then feels two slick fingers tap against his hole. One pushes inside and the room turns so quiet until Louis lets out a little moan that encourages Harry to move it in and out. He pulls his finger in different directions to stretch him out so he can add a second finger. Louis pants against the inside of his arm, feeling pleasure pulse through his body when it slides in and Harry scissors them.

   Harry has really long fingers and they reach in so deep, splitting him open. Louis moans brokenly and clenches his fists. The pressure in his belly is building and he circles his hips to try and get him to reach his prostate, but Harry doesn’t relent; he holds him down by pressing his arm down in to the small of Louis’ back and twisting his fingers. Louis cries out.

   “Good?” Harry asks, hovering over the clenching muscle of his hole, breathing out over it.

   “Yes,” Louis whines. “More, please.” Harry pushes another finger inside and Louis keens, reaching down to jerk at his hard cock. He closes his eyes.

   “Ohmygod, fucking shit, I’m gonna come,” He says, breathless. Harry screws his fingers in deeper and faster. He picks up his discarded t-shirt and tosses it up towards Louis’ head.

   “You’re getting so loud,” He says. “Bite down on that.”

   Louis wants to tell him to fuck off, but he can’t get any words out so he scrambles for the shirt, gathering it up and stuffing it in his mouth. He is so close to coming, just on the edge, pleasure thundering through his veins and right when he is about to be ripped over, Harry withdraws his fingers and smacks at Louis’ forearm, keeping him from jacking off. He slips his arms around his waist and flips him over so his back, slick with a shimmering layer of sweat, hits the desk. Louis whines again, trying to reach down to his cock and get off but Harry captures his wrists and holds them down above his head.

   “Please,” Louis says, still feeling the burn of pleasure in him as Harry bends over him and sucks on his neck, rolling his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

   “I told you, you’ll come when I tell you,” He replies and Louis writhes under him, wrapping his legs around the boy’s waist and rocking up into him, trying to feel _something_. Harry’s jeans are still on, unbuttoned so his bulge sticks out.

   “I wanna…H, please,” Louis babbles, gripping at the boy’s neck and the pressure in his belly is still there, ready to push him over the edge.

   “Shh,” Harry caresses his sides. “Hold it.”

   “I can’t,” Louis groans, circling his hips.

   “Yes, you can. It’ll feel so much better later,” Harry slides his hands between them and glides his fingers over the underside of Louis’ cock and his inner thighs and teases him with soft, quick touches. Louis shifts his hand to grip at his own hair and clutches the t-shirt to his mouth with the other as he whimpers into it, trying to refrain from his orgasm. He breathes in and out deeply while Harry presses soft, open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck. “You’re doing so good for me, baby.”

   Louis hums, feeling like he’s floating slightly as Harry touches him. He barely hears the rips of more foil packets or the discarding of clothes, but only feels the touches to his cock go away and a cold, slick tip press to his stretched rim. It pushes inside and _oh_.

   Harry’s _thick_ and stretching him so wide. Louis can feel every ridge and vein through the condom and a burn spreads up his body, taking over and sending him into a haze of pure pleasure. He scrambles for purchase against Harry’s shoulders, letting out a little huff when Harry’s hips settle fully against his. Louis sobs, feeling wrecked and so full when Harry’s cock pulses with heat inside him.

   “Oh _god_ ,” Louis cries and Harry grunts, bending over to kiss him.

   “You have to keep quiet,” He mumbles against his lips but Louis ignores him, straining his body to press their mouths together harder.

   “Make me,” Louis challenges, grinning and Harry’s eyes narrow as he rears back up and sets his palms against Louis’ abdomen. He presses down and fucks into him faster, changing up the angles each time which makes the head of his cock rub against Louis’ clenching walls. Louis lets out loud, breathless little _oh_ s and Harry slaps a hand down on the table and covering the smaller boy’s mouth with the other while pistoning into him again and again.

   Louis cries out into Harry’s palm, biting down on the fleshy pad before sucking two of his fingers into his mouth.

   “Shit,” Harry mutters, closing his eyes as he arches his spine. Louis hooks his feet into the small of Harry’s back and brings him in repeatedly. “I can’t—oh fuck.” Harry pulls his hands away. He ushers his t-shirt to Louis and grabs one of his ankles, throwing it up onto his shoulder and folds his own hands behind him, just above his bum to gain more power to his thrusts. He throws his head back and Louis watches the veins in his neck stand out, the tiny droplets of sweat that glisten as they slide down his collarbones and the broadness of his shoulders as they bow and hunch above him. He watches his own foot jiggle and bounce with each jerking move.

   Dark little spots are beginning to cloud Louis’ vision as heat spreads through his abdomen and spirals its way up in him. It’s like small sparks are lighting their way through his body as Harry picks up the pace and shifts just so that he nails his prostate every time and fuck, Louis wants to scream. He’s always been loud during sex but Harry is making it so much worse. He wants to cry out and yell his name and he wants people to hear them down to the first floor. Louis’ toes curl and he grips the shirt harder as he bucks his hips, meeting Harry thrust for thrust. He whimpers out the boy’s name and Harry moans, collapsing over him, hips still moving at a rapid pace.

   “Say it again,” he murmurs into Louis’ skin.

   “Harry,” Louis wraps his arms around his back, pulling him down and moaning his name over and over into his ear.

   “Fuck yes,” Harry bows his neck, sweaty curls brushing Louis’ forehead. “C’mon, come for me.”

   Louis arches his back, the relentless assault to his prostate shoving him over the edge as he screams into the t-shirt and comes in hot white stripes all the way up to his collarbones. Harry follows only seconds later, releasing into the condom and letting out a low groan, panting into Louis’ neck.

   “Told you…it’d feel…better,” Harry gets out, chest heaving. He pulls out and disposes of the condom. Louis slides down from the desk and lands on shaky legs. He gasps a little when he reaches behind and feels how stretched open he is.

   “Oh, sod off,” Louis says, bracing his arms on the desk and lolling his head back, trying to catch his breath. He puts his clothes back on and grabs for his water bottle which had been pushed to the side and uncaps it. He takes a swig from it and freezes when Harry turns around after putting his shirt on and holds up a phone, Louis’ phone, the familiar case glinting as the light hits the edges.

   “Niall has very dirty thoughts, you know,” Harry says and Louis’ heart stops, bottle frozen halfway to his mouth. “Very vivid imagination. You might want to keep a lock on this.” Harry waves the phone around and rises from his chair. He runs the pad of his thumb over the Home button and leans back on the desk. “Curly Boy, huh?”

   “Oh shit,” Louis says, eyes wide. “You’re not supposed to read someone’s texts. It’s rude and an invasion of privacy.”

   “Not much privacy when you’re sexting Niall without a passcode lock,” Harry’s grin is wicked and Louis snatches the phone from him.

   “We’re not sexting, excuse you.”

   Harry scoffs and crosses his arms, seemingly amused. “Well, either way it’s fifteen minute discussions about how big my dick is.”

   Louis flushes and fiddles with the phone before tucking it into his trouser pocket. He avoids Harry’s eyes and glares at the floor. He’s going to kill Niall.

   “Are you impressed?” Harry asks. Louis gives him a quizzical look and he laughs. “With the size of Hazzy.”

   “Mildly,” Louis shrugs, the corners of his mouth twitching. “And you call it Hazzy?”

   “Of course, I am very fond of the little guy,” Harry says very seriously. Louis hums, smiling now and grabbing his laptop and making his way to the door.

   “Not so little, love,” He says and Harry laughs and bites at his lip as he watches Louis unlock the door. Louis has his arms wrapped around his laptop and he feels like a ten year old girl attempting flirting for the first time. “So, maybe I’ll come in again tomorrow. I mean, I might forget to save a file again. Who knows?”

   Harry ducks his head and Louis thinks he might be blushing. The boy swipes his curls to the side, those gorgeous dimples showing.

   “Sure, but just so you know, I have a fee,” Harry is cheeky now, lifting his bottle to his lips and winking over it.

   “Like what—a blowjob?” Louis says.

   Harry chokes on his water.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shit at ending things yes I know, but hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and it'd be great if you could hop over to my other stuff and read some of that maybe? I have many fics lined up for the summer. I just hope I'll have time to do all of them ^^ anyways cheers again and much love all of you xx


End file.
